


Prompt #5

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Series: Prompts Series [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mutual Pining, Original Song, Original Universe, Pining, Songfic, based off MLB but alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: Nick thinks about his relationship with Nicki.





	Prompt #5

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one knows who I'm talking about. It's an OC of mine, based off MLB characters, just a little, in very much a similar situation to Mari and Adrien. If anyone wants, let me know and I'll gladly elaborate on another fic. FYI: this isn't a song fic.

_Moving On_

Hi there

My friend

That's what we call each other

Joking like we know no other

But as I sit here looking in

I realize just how I feel

I've been waiting for so long

For you

To realize

Just how much I care

I tell you over and over

You're beautiful, no matter what

I tell you over and over

I care for you so much

I tell you over and over

Not to hurt yourself

I tell you over and over

You're worth

So much

I'll support you're every decision

No matter how much

It hurts

Because if there's one thing

I know

It's that

I'll never forgive myself

If I hurt you

If I left you

If I let you go

And now I know

I've got to let you go

Cause you're never coming back

Now I've run

Out of track

I'm always behind the times

Spent too long hoping

You'd be mine

And

I spent

So long

Hoping

But as I stand here looking in

Thinking about what you mean to me

I've got to let you go

Now you know

What will you do

Let me go

Or hold me close

There's nothing I can do

You've been

So blind

I can't hold on

And as I swing by looking in

There's someone else

Who's close to me

Maybe I should giver her a chance

And give her hope

Cause maybe

I can love her the way she loves me

I know she cares

I've just got to let you go

And let her know

As I fly around 

As I sit and stand and think

I hear myself say

What's one more?

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original song, I wrote this with only inspiration from MLB so credits to them, and I, to my knowledge, did not plagiarize or copy or anything.  
> Thanks to: terrasitawinchester, LupisCanus, Tamjk, CheshireMadd, Lady_Fox, Consider_it_shipped, HissHiss, Adrianna_Agray, KnightlyShadows, delia1007, and 15 guests for leaving kudos on my previous works! Knowing so many people actually enjoyed what I wrote makes me so, so, SO happy. :):):):)  
> Edit: omc I’m so embarrassed 😳; I put Hernando instead of her. 😳😳😳


End file.
